Mi alma llena de Orgullo
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: La vida te entrega momentos hermosos y a veces tristes, pero... el amor puede traspasar las fronteras de la vida y recogerse en los frutos que la pareja entregó... Un fic atrasado ¬¬ en conmemoración de San Valentín, la madre de Kojiro recuerda al hombre


Mi alma llena de orgullo

Capítulo único

En conmemoración del día de San Valentín

Aunque ya parece una rutina, iba a ver a alguien especial, a alguien con quien compartió dicha y también sufrimiento. Pero hoy es un día diferente, es el día de San Valentín, una costumbre que los habitantes del país del Sol naciente han tomado, como muchas otras del hemisferio occidental, pero esta mujer ya conocía en sus tiempos de juventud, pues fue ese día en que le hicieron la proposición más importante de su vida.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño, espero que bien- dice la mujer al colocarse de rodillas frente a una humilde inscripción- Hoy he querido visitarte, se cumplen dieciséis años desde el día que me pediste matrimonio ¿te acuerdas?- ahora limpia su alrededor- claro que te acuerdas, no puedes engañarme- se responde ella misma con una sonrisa muy dulce que la hacen más hermosa, pese a su edad y las experiencias que ha tenido que sobrellevar últimamente- me hubiese gustado prepararte chocolates, como lo hacen las jovencitas en estos tiempos, pero el dinero no me alcanza, debo velar por nuestros hijos, pero… espero que mi visita no te incomode, cariño- luego se pone de pie y con las flores en la mano, observa el cielo, un ligero rayo de sol que se cuela entre la nubes, toca su rostro, parece que el alma de su amado, respondiera su visita agradeciéndole su amor, pese a que ha pasado el tiempo…

Dieciséis años antes…

Es un día común y corriente en la provincia de Saitama, un catorce de febrero como cualquier otro, un día frío, la noche anterior nevó un poco, pero de todos modos uno que otro rayo de sol se hace presente. En una esquina un hombre nervioso, pareciera hablar solo… la gente que transita por la acera, sonríe al verlo, pero él ni cuenta se da

-Amor, ya llevamos un tiempo siendo novios y yo quería, bueno, quería preguntarte si tú…- se toma la cabeza negando lo que había dicho segundos antes- no…no, no está bien… suena muy, muy… ¿cómo le digo?- se pregunta, abriendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo en la cual se encuentra un anillo de plata muy sencillo y bonito, adornado con una pequeñas piedras azules de lapislázuli(1), puede ser que no sea muy caro u ostentoso, pero demuestra todo el amor y cariño que siente por esa joven

En una tienda de ropa, una chica termina su turno de la mañana, entregando la cuadratura de la caja a su compañera y yendo por su abrigo

-¡¡Yumi!- dice una de las vendedoras que estuvo expiando por una ventana- hay alguien nervioso esperándote en la esquina- le comenta, mientras varias compañeras de trabajo se ríen discretamente- no lo hagas esperar tanto, que está llegando a hablar solo, el pobre- comenta entre risa provocando que la joven aludida se ruborice hasta las orejas

-Mejor me voy- dice la muchacha entre risas de sus compañeras y consejos para el día de "cómprale un chocolate" o "róbale un beso"

Los jóvenes se juntan en la esquina a la hora acordada, él nervioso, pues quiere proponerle algo pero no sabe la forma, pero si tiene bien claro el fondo. Ella contenta, el frío día de invierno, se convierte súbitamente en una especie de primavera blanca al ver la figura de ese hombre de aspecto robusto, algo rudo con las personas en ocasiones, pero con ella, su actitud es diferente.

Un paseo por la avenida, llena de personas haciendo sus quehaceres caminando, pensando en sus problemas; pero a él no le importa, pidió permiso a su jefe para ver a la mujer que seguramente lo acompañaría toda su vida. Ella trabajó muy duro durante la mañana, ganándose el derecho de salir por la tarde con esa persona especial

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?- le pregunta a la muchacha, respondiendo ella con un gesto de afirmación. El le toma los hombros y camina hacia una cafetería que da hacia un parque.

Sentados en una de las mesas se le acerca una niña de aproximadamente seis años ofreciendo rosas muy bonitas, en honor al día. El opta por regalarle una rosa de color blanco. Entre conversa y conversa, él mira al interior de su bolsillo y piensa "cómo se lo digo". Yumi, al darse cuenta que no es tomada en atención por su pareja le pregunta que le sucede

-No, no pasa nada- responde con mucho nerviosismo al ser casi sorprendido con el regalo- ¿quieres ir al parque para estar más tranquilos?- pregunta mirando la ventana para esquivar su mirada

-Bueno- responde ella

Caminan, conversan, como cualquier pareja común y corriente de la ciudad, ella tomada de su mano, olvida problemas, carencias y todo los problemas que pudiesen tener

-Sabes Yumi- con seriedad- Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para comenzar mi propio negocio, he trabajado muy duro y he aprendido muchas cosas, pero ahora quiero comenzar por mi mismo, seguir un negocio siendo yo mismo mi propio jefe (2)

-No sabes como me alegro de eso, Kenzuke- le responde con su tierna sonrisa- Es lo que siempre quisiste

-Si, pero no solo- le dice mirándola a los ojos y seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo con el nerviosismo de su respuesta- Yumi, ya llevamos saliendo algún tiempo, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, pero lo más importante ahora para mi, es saber si deseas ser mi esposa

La joven, atónita, no sabe que responder. Es lo que siempre espero escuchar de él, incluso, en más de una ocasión había imaginado y ensayado frente al espejo la respuesta que le daría, pero nunca es igual a la realidad.

-Realmente deseo formar una familia contigo, tener muchos hijos (3), claro si aceptas mi propuesta

-Si- responde ella con emoción- Acepto, me siento muy orgullosa que me pidas algo tan importante, de corazón acepto ser la esposa de Kenzuke Hyuga- termina por responder con una sonrisa. El saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja azul de terciopelo con el anillo que le había comprado, colocándolo en su dedo.

Después de la boda, él comienza con su negocio, ella después de unos meses le da la noticia que será padre. Emocionado la levanta como si fuese una pluma, ya espera tener al pequeño niño en sus manos, hasta nombre le tiene, si es niño se llamará Kojiro, si es niña Naoko.

Los años pasan y la familia crece, Kojiro ya dejó de ser hijo único, ahora se le han unido sus hermanos Takeru, Naoko y Masaru. Pero el padre tiene gran orgullo por su primogénito a quién ya le regaló un balón y sale a jugar con él y los empleados de su negocio, haciendo gala de no su muy buen papel de portero. Yumi, su esposa lo observa y le recuerda que él nunca fue un buen guardameta en sus tiempos de juventud, pero eso le da exactamente lo mismo, lo bueno es que se entretenía con la decisión y el empuje de su pequeño hijo que deja atrás a todos los jugadores…

"Es igual a ti, cariño"- son los pensamientos de Yumi al ver a Kojiro correr con tantas ganas tras el balón y listo para disparar

-¡¡Cariño!- grita ella desde fuera de la cancha- nunca fuiste un buen portero- todos se ríen, incluso sus hijos.

Un día, una horrible enfermedad se lleva a Kenzuke, todos aquellos que se decían ser sus amigos, lo han abandonado, salvo algunos, la gente humilde y siempre leal que lo acompañó siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Yumi debe hacerse cargo de su familia, pero no está sola, pues ve que el mayor de sus hijos está dispuesto a tomar las riendas como hombre de la casa.

En el presente

-Los años han pasado y te hecho mucho de menos, me haces falta- dice ella con una tenue lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla- pero ¿sabes, no me siento sola, ese tesoro que me dejaste, esas cuatro joyas, me recuerdan mucho a ti, sobre todo Kojiro, su mirada es idéntica a la tuya… me hace tan feliz que siga su sueño, ahora estudia becado, este es su último año en la secundaria, está hecho todo un hombre y se ha ganado el respeto de su equipo, pero no deja de ser un hermano cariñoso y responsable, ahora, sólo quiero que juegue fútbol y se divierta, fuera de las presiones de su familia- Luego ordena un poco más el ramo de flores que le llevó en uno de los tiestos- Cariño, debo dejarte por el día de hoy, Feliz Día de San Valentín, procura cuidarnos como una estrella

Ella camina a casa, uno de sus hijos la divisa desde la ventana y le da el aviso a los demás

-Ya saben- les repite Kojiro

-Si hermanito- le responden

-¡¡Niños, llegué!- entra y ve todo algo oscuro, pero Kojiro enciende la luz

-¡¡sorpresa!- ven la mesa adornada y a su hijos con tarjetas de San Valentín para ella

-¿pero niños?- pregunta sorprendida

-Nada de peros, mamá. Este es nuestro regalo por el día de San Valentín para ti- le dice sacándole el abrigo y sentándola. Recibe las tarjetas y los dibujos y en todos, salen los seis- Mamá este años, ganaré el torneo, pero no solamente por derrotar a Tsubasa y a su equipo, también será para dedicártelo a ti

-Hijo, no tienes que dedicarme nada, solamente juega y diviértete- le responde acariciándole el rostro- Yo ya tengo el mejor regalo y me lo dejó tu padre… y son ustedes cuatro…

Fin.

Notas de la autora

(1) Piedra semipreciosa, que se encuentra generalmente en tonos azules aunque también se le puede ver en tonalidades verde agua, es muy común en Chile, siendo este, el segundo productor de esta hermosa piedra, después de Sudáfrica, debido a la composición de la cordillera de los Andes, se le puede encontrar en el Norte, principalmente en la tercera o cuarta región. La artesanía en esta piedra es famosa pero su joyería es muy hermosa.

(2) Es el sueño de mucho, incluyendo el mío :P

(3) ¬¬ Claro ellos piden y una… ah! No ese no era el comentario. Creo que en Japón debido a la densidad poblacional (cantidad de habitantes v/s kilómetro cuadrado), a las parejas se les ha permitido tener solamente un hijo, pero de todos modos corríjanme si me equivoqué

Bueno, este es mi pequeño grano de arena por este día de San Valentín, es un escrito dedicado a unos personajes que son considerados secundarios, pero a mi juicio, son muy importantes en el carácter y formación de uno de los personajes principales.

Nombres, no me los sé por lo que les inventé uno… ahora si pueden ayudarme con los nombres verdaderos ¡¡Bienvenido Sea, porque honestamente ni investigué… gracias por la lectura, dejen mensajes y ¡¡¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos!

Saludos

Misa Hayases/Hotaru-Lynminmay/Hotaru Kinomoto

(…. Creo que sufro de crisis de personalidad XD, en todo caso… ni en la universidad me dicen por mi nombre si no por los nombres de Pila de estos tres ya nombrado… vaya… ¬¬)

Santiago, 14 de Febrero de 2006


End file.
